Waited Long Enough
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Just a post 4x08 Philnda fic that I couldn't resist writing. SPOILERS


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **AN1:** So, after how the winter finale ended I knew I had to write this. Hope you like. Obviously spoilers for all of season 4A of AOS.

* * *

For years, well over a decade, Phil Coulson has been waiting to share this particular bottle of Haig with Melinda May, but as they drink their second glasses Phil knows that something isn't right.

At first Phil just thought it was all the years of expectations not living up to the real thing, but as they drunk and talked, or just sat in silence watching the rest of the team, Phil has become even surer that something is wrong.

If it was anyone other than Melinda May Phil is sure that he wouldn't have picked up on it, the imposter is that good, but if there is one person in the wold that Phil Coulson knows completely it's Melinda May, which is why he knows, for sure, that the person he is sitting across from isn't Melinda May; no matter how much she looks like her.

"I'm glad we've finally opened this bottle." Phil says, reaching over towards Fake May's hand, knowing what reaction to expect, at least what reaction to expect from the real May.

"So am I." Fake May says and as she doesn't pull away from Phil's hand he is close enough to the electronics his hand as a Taser, at least that's the effect it would have on a real person, but with Fake May it seems to blow something inside of the fake version of his best friend, like an EMP, and not a quiet one.

"Coulson, what the hell?" Daisy asks shocked, as she, Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Elena stand up, or more specifically jump up, having heard the sound and seen Melinda fall to the ground.

"That's not May." Phil says, getting up and walking over to her.

"Sure looks like May." Mack says, as he and the others walk over.

"I've known May since before a lot of you were born. Trust me, that's not May." Phil reveals.

"Wow, you two really are old." Daisy comments, as Fitz and Simmons squat down to have a look, trying to make a joke, though the truth is that she is completely terrified about where the real May is, and what's happening to her, as she knows that if Coulson says it's not May then it's not.

"Fitz? Simmons? What do you think?" Phil asks the two scientists.

"She's like Aida." Simmons realises.

"It's an android, a Life Model Decoy." Fitz explains, looking at Phil.

"Get The Director, and Radcliffe." Phil says, looking at Daisy and Elena, "Let's get it to the lab." He says, looking at Fitz, Simmons and Mack and Mack nods and picks up the android.

As Mack picks up the android Daisy and Elena, Elena not using her powers, go running upstairs.

(Line break)

Not even caring about being polite both Daisy and Elena go running into the director's office where they interrupt Radcliffe and Director Mace talking.

"You should knock before entering this office." Mace says, sounding not that happy.

"We've don't have time." Daisy says, before turning to Radcliffe, "Why the hell did you make an android of May?" she asks, sounding furious.

"I didn't!" Radcliffe says, sounding completely confused.

"Then how do you explain Coulson knocking out someone who looks exactly like May, that Fitz and Simmons has said is an android?" Elena asks Radcliffe.

"Doctor?" Director Mace asks turning to look at Radcliffe.

"I can't. I don't know what's going on." Radcliffe admits, telling the complete truth.

"What's Coulson done with it?" Mace asks.

"He, Fitz, Simmons and Mack have taken it to the lab." Daisy explains and without another word everyone heads out of the lab.

* * *

About a minute later Daisy, Elena, Mace and Radcliffe walk into the lab and seconds later Radcliffe is pushed against the glass with Phil's prosthetic hand around his throat.

"Coulson!" Mace says as no one else seems shocked by his reaction.

"What did you do to her? Where is May!" Phil says, sounding completely furious.

"I didn't do this…." Radcliffe says, struggling slightly because of the pressure that Phil is putting on his throat.

"You liar!" Phil says, "May's gone! Your invention is in her place. If you hurt her Radcliffe, I swear to god…." Phil starts to say, unintentionally squeezing harder, as he looks close to breaking down.

"Enough, Agent Coulson." Mace says, using his strength to remove Phil's hand from Radcliffe's neck, "He can't answer your questions if he's unconscious." Mace remands him, pushing Phil back slightly so that he is standing in-between the two of them, "If you're not behind this how do you explain it?" he asks Radcliffe, not looking away from.

"I don't know." Radcliffe admits, "I really don't, Coulson. If I knew anything I'd tell you." He assures him.

"Okay. Let's think about this. The last few days when have we seen May?" Mack asks, looking around at everyone, trying to think logically as he knows Coulson can't right now.

"She was in the battle." Daisy says, "But I don't know if that was real May or Fake May." She admits.

"This morning." Phil realises, "May and I talked and she went to get Aida, and you." He says, turning to look at Radcliffe.

"I left before them. Director Mace wanted to see me." Radcliffe explains.

"Where is Aida now?" Simmons asks.

"Home."

"I sent agent Matheson to get all off Doctor Radcliffe's research." Mace reveals, "He actually should have been back a while ago." He realises, looking at his watch.

"Aida has May." Phil realises, and without another word he goes to leave, but he finds Mace blocking his path, "You're not going to stop me. I'm going to get May back, even if I have to go through you." He informs Mace, meaning that completely.

"I don't plan to stop you Phil. I know it would be impossible." Mace reveals, "But before we do anything we need a plan. We don't know what we're facing. We don't know why Aida would take May, and replace her, or what she's planning." He points out.

"You created her? Why would Aida take May?" Daisy asks, looking at Radcliffe.

"I don't know. I designed her to protect S.H.I.E.L.D agents. To be put in danger so that Agents wouldn't have to be." Radcliffe reveals, not entirely sure what is going on.

"What if she took that to the extreme?" Simmons asks, "Replaced May before a dangerous mission so that the real May wouldn't be in any danger at all." She suggests.

"If she did that then there is no way to predict what she would do. She's completely unpredictable." Fitz realises, "This is bad." He says, saying what everything is thinking.

"Especially considering she's read the Dark Hold." Mack points out.

"Great. This is just perfect." Mace says sarcastically, "This is why we don't mess with things we don't understand." He tells everyone, sounding less than happy.

"We need to get to May, and we need to get to her now." Phil says, it being clear that nothing will stop him from getting to May.

"We need a way to stop Aida first." Fitz says, "If she thinks she is protecting May then we won't be able to get close."

"I can get through to her. I created her after all." Radcliffe says.

"That can't be our only plan. We need a backup in case that doesn't work." Simmons says.

"An EMP? That worked on Fake May." Mack suggests.

"LMD May would be a more accurate name." Radcliffe corrects, causing Coulson to glare at him, "And Aida has a shielded battery. A regular EMP won't work on her." He explains.

"Then why did it work on Fake May, LMD May, whatever we're calling it?" Daisy asks.

"I only have one of those batteries. Aida would have had to use another power source." Radcliffe reveals.

"How long do you need to create something to stop her, if it comes to that?" Mace asks, looking at the scientists in the room.

"Ten minutes here. Then we can finish it in transit." Fitz answers, after looking between Simmons and Radcliffe.

"Good. I'm not waiting a second longer than I have to go after May." Phil reveals.

"She'll be okay, Coulson." Daisy says, walking over to him, "This is May we're talking about. If anyone can handle this, it's her." She says, trying to be reassuring.

"We meet in the garage in ten minutes, not a minute later." Phil says, side stepping Mace and heading out of the room.

"Wow, I thought the reports off what May and Coulson would do for each other were exaggeration." Mace comments, about a minute after Phil leaves.

"They're really not." Daisy reveals.

"Which is why it may not have been a good idea to let Coulson go off alone." Elena comments.

"He wouldn't go to Aida alone." Mack comments.

"You sure about that?" Elena asks, as she is about ninety percent sure that he would.

"SHIT." Daisy says worried, "He would. For May, he would." She realises, "We've got to go. Can you make everything you need in the car?" she asks, looking at Fitz and Simmons.

"We should be able to." Simmons answers.

"Then let's go." Mack says and he, Daisy, Fitz, Simmons and Elena all head to the door, without hesitation.

"Are you going to stop us?" Daisy asks Mace, who is truthfully amazed with the solidarity that the five agents are showing, as is clear to him that they are definitely a team that triumphs.

"No. I'm going to help you." Mace says, stepping out of the way and letting Daisy, Fitz, Mack, Simmons and Elena pass, "Let's go Doctor." He says, looking at Radcliffe and the two of them follow the others.

* * *

Even though he told everyone they would meet in ten minutes Phil had no intention of waiting. As soon as he got to hanger Phil headed straight to Lola, and once in the car he speeds out having only one thing on his mind, finding May.

* * *

Thanks to the fact that he basically ignored every road rule that exists Phil gets to Radcliffe's house in record time. Once there he hurried out of his car and broke down the door to get inside, as he has no intention of letting anything stop him.

Once inside Radcliffe's house Phil isn't overly sure where to go, but he figures that the lab is a good place to start.

"Agent Coulson, is there a problem?" Aida asks, standing in the middle of the lab.

"Where is she?" Phil asks, looking around their room, his voice hurried, and as he asks he notices a door behind Aida open a fraction.

"Who may I ask are you talking about?" Aida asks.

"May? What have you done to her?" Phil asks his voice forceful.

"I am protecting Agent May. As I am required to." Aida reveals.

"Where is she?" Phil asks, approaching her.

"Safe." Aida says and it is clear that she isn't going to tell Phil and she is clearly not going to let him pass.

"That's not an answer." Phil says, pulling his gun and shooting Aida three times in torso. Even though the shoots clearly don't affect her in the way they would a real person they do cause her pain and that distraction allows Phil to push her to the ground as he hurries past her.

Getting to the door that is open slightly Phil pulls it open and sees his worse fears confirmed, May unconscious and connected to an IV.

"MAY, MAY, MELINDA!" Phil says terrified, running to her side and checking for a pulse which to his relief he finds, "Wake up, May. Come on, wake up." Phil says, looking for any sign of injury.

"You shouldn't have done that, Agent Coulson." Aida's says, reaching out and grabbing Phil and pulling him back.

"Let her go, Aida." Phil says as he slides across the floor, "If you're purpose really is to help people then you'll let me take May."

"I can't do that." Aida tells him, approaching Phil, "And I can't let you go either." She reveals, and as she gets close enough Phil swings out his leg, knocking Aida down.

Once Aida is on the group Phil once more hurries to try and get to May, but before he can get close Phil once more finds himself getting pulled backwards, but this time he gets thrown into the desk.

"I won't let you keep her." Phil says, as he hits the table, ignoring the pain.

"Agent May is perfectly safe here. I will keep her safe." Aida reveals.

"You're keeping her prisoner, unconscious." Phil says, standing up, "Did you even ask May if it was something she wanted?" Phil asks.

"My job is to protect people. Whether they want it or not." Aida tells Phil, advancing on him once more.

"May has been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for most of her life, she knows the danger. She doesn't need protection from the job." Phil explains, not overly sure whether he'll beat Aida in a fight, but he might be able to get her to see that she isn't doing the right thing.

"But she's been hurt, and Agents have died." Aida argues.

"Aida, let me take May. Let me make sure she is okay; you can protect people in other ways." Phil tells her.

"I can't do that. I have to keep Agent May safe." Aida says, trying to reach out and grab Phil but he blocks it, and throws a punch with his prosthetic hand.

As the punch makes Aida stumble slightly Phil once more tries to get to May, but once more Aida manages to grab Phil Aida across the room. While Phil lands on the ground Aida starts to make her way towards May.

"NO!" Phil yells, seeing what she is doing, "Don't touch her." He says, his voice full of anger, but her words seem to have no effect on her.

"Aida, Stop." Radcliffe says as he hurries in the room, followed by Fitz, Simmons, Mace, Mack, Elena and Daisy.

"Doctor Radcliffe." Aida says, sounding surprised, turning to look at her creator.

"Should have known that you'd go off on your own." Mace says as he and Mack pull Phil to his feet.

"I'm guessing you're not having much luck getting through to Aida." Daisy says as Radcliffe slowly starts to walk towards Aida.

"Aida you've got to stop this. You've got to let Agent May go." Radcliffe says.

"I am protecting Agent May." Aida argues.

"No you're not. You're keeping her prisoner, you're hurting her." Aida says, and in that moment, Radcliffe knows what he has to do.

"Do it Agent Fitz." Radcliffe says, regret in his voice and as he says so Fitz presses the button of an object he is holding and as he does Ava falls to the ground unconscious.

The second Aida falls to the ground Phil runs back to the room where May is, and the others follow behind him.

"Is she okay?" Daisy asks worried, as Phil squats down next to Melinda on one side while Simmons squats on the other.

"Simmons?" Phil asks worried, not looking away from May.

"I'll have to check once we're back at the base, but I believe she's just unconscious from medication." Simmons reveals, "But we should get her back as soon as possible to be sure." She says as she carefully removes the IV.

"I've got her. I'll get her back." Phil says, carefully picking up Melinda.

"Agent Fitz, Doctor Radcliffe and I will stay behind to make sure Aida hasn't left any other surprises." Mace says as Phil walks past him with Melinda in his arms.

"Okay." Phil says, not really listening as all he can think about is Melinda.

* * *

Five minutes later Phil is driving Lola back, at a slower speed, with Melinda in the passenger seat. Even though he is driving Phil looks over at Melinda ever few moments and it is in one of these moments that he notices her stir so he quickly pulls Lola over to the side of the road.

"May? Melinda?" Phil asks worried as he puts Lola in park, "Can you hear me?" he asks, as Melinda's eyes flicker.

"Phil?" Melinda asks, opening her eyes, and looking around, "What's going on?" she asks confused, "Why are we in Lola?"

"Aida, she knocked you out and replaced you with a decoy." Phil explains.

"That explains the headache." Melinda realises, "Did you stop her?"

"Radcliffe, Fitz and The Director, are dealing with her now." Phil explains, "Do you feel okay?" he asks concerned.

"Apart from the headache, yeah." Melinda answers.

"How bad is it?"

"No worse than the new millennium hangover." Melinda answers, with giving Phil an amused look, as he'd know exactly what she is talking about.

"Nothing could be worse than that. I think dying hurt less." Phil answers, causing Melinda to get a slight smile on her face.

"What happened with Eli?" Melinda answers, turning to look directly at Phil.

"He's gone, and Daisy's back." Phil reveals.

"Good." Melinda says, sounding relived.

"Yeah, good." Phil says, staring at Melinda, the real Melinda, and feeling overwhelming emotions as he does as he really thought that this time he was going to lose her.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks, as it doesn't seem like it to her.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you are." Phil admits.

"It's gonna take more than an android to stop me." Melinda reveals.

"Yeah." Phil says, "I was just so worried." He admits.

"I'm okay, Phil." Melinda assures him.

"But you weren't. I've almost lost you too many times recently." Phil says.

"Right back at you." Melinda responds.

"Guess so." Phil says, then before he can over think things he leans over and kisses Melinda. Honestly he has been wanting to do so for a very long time, but he always thought they'd have more time. Now, he's not going to count on having more time.

As Phil's lips touch her Melinda is shocked for a few seconds, but then she responds, quiet happily, as the truth is that she has been wanting to do so just as long as Phil has.

"Thought we were going to wait until after we opened that bottle." Melinda comments, with a small smile, once they finally break apart.

"I think we've waited long enough." Phil comments.

"That we have." Melinda responds before leaning forward for and kissing Phil.

As they kiss Melinda and Phil move as close as they can while being in two different car seats. Due to the fact that they are so focused on each other they don't even notice when the car continuing Daisy, Elena, Mack and Simmons pull up behind them. Nor do they hear the comments that their team, their family make, as all their attention is on one another.


End file.
